Star Struck
by JasmineThomas
Summary: John, an ordinary boy has to go on a quest to find a star for who he thinks is his true love. He finds the star is a woman and finds that he himself is not an ordinary boy after all. Rated M for swearing and other stuff.
1. Star Fall

**Hey guys! I made a Doctor Who story about Whouffle before but it was crap so... here's Whouffle for you here. It's based on Stardust. Although it has no Whouffle in this chapter, the two individuals are in this chapter.**

* * *

A philosopher once asked, "Are we human because we gaze at the stars, "or do we gaze at them because we are human?" Pointless, really. Do the stars gaze back? Now, that's a question.

Our story really begins 150 years ago at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England, where a letter arrived, containing a very strange inquiry- It had come from a country boy called John and the scientist who read it thought it might be a practical joke of some kind. But he wrote a reply politely explaining that the query was nonsense- And posted it to the boy who lived in a village called Leadworth, that was separated from the next area by a wall. A wall that, according to local folklore, hid an extraordinary secret…

"I'm charged with guarding the wall to another dimension and you want me to let you through?!" Omegs queried John Smith X, the tenth in a long line of John Smiths. He was called Ten as a nickname.  
"Yes!" Ten told the guard of the wall. "Because, let's be realistic here, it is a field! Do you see anything non-human? No! Do you see anything out of the ordinary in that field? No! And do you know why? Because it's a field!" He exclaimed. Omega frowned.  
"Hundreds of years, this wall's been here, hundreds of years this gaps been under guard!" Ten thought about that.  
"Well…"Omega stopped him with his hand. Ten looked at Omega, frowning.  
"One more word, and I'll hand you over to the Village Council!" He shouted. Ten stepped back.  
"Oh, well that seems very final." Omega nodded. "I guess I'll just go home then…" Omega nodded as Ten turned to walk. Omega patted Ten's shoulder.  
"Right then, night Ten." He said, turning back to his stool. Ten took this opportunity to run up and jump over the gap, running across the field, the other side.

The Market of Tiaanamat was vast, almost as big as a planet. There were seven towns in the dimension of Gallifrey, all revolving around the Gallifreyan Kingdom, called the Citadel.  
Ten walked through the market, noticing different things on sale. He looked across and saw a girl by a yellow caravan. She smiled, looking over, her golden locks framing her face perfectly. She was wearing a blue dress with a matching shawl. He walked over subconsciously, being met with another face.  
"I don't deal with time wasters!" The woman turned to face the girl. "I'm off to the Slaughtered Lord for a pint!" She said, waddling off to the inn nearest. The girl walked over to Ten.  
"See anything you like?" She asked Ten. Ten smiled and looked the girl in the eyes, subconsciously.  
"Uhm…. Definitely…" He said, without thinking. He realised what he said and blushed. The girl laughed. "I mean… what I… what I meant was… the white ones… how much are they?" He asked, pointing to the white keys. She looked at him.  
"They might be… the colour of your hair… or they might be all of your memories before you were 2… anyway… you shouldn't buy the white ones. Buy this… TARDIS." She said, holding up a blue key. "It'll bring you luck." She told him.  
"What does that cost?" He asked, looking up at her.  
"This one…" She thought. "Costs a kiss." She placed the key in his front pocket. She tapped her cheek and Ten leant forward, to kiss her cheek. At the last split second, she turned her head, to kiss him properly. She pulled away after a few seconds and ten's eyes were still closed, still as if he was kissing. The girl laughed.  
"Is she gone?" She asked, looking around for the woman. Ten nodded. The girl held out her hand. "Follow me…" She said, walking to the caravan. A small, fine, silver chain was linked around her ankle. Ten noticed. She sat on the steps of the caravan. "I'm a princess, tricked into slavery… will you liberate me?" She asked. Ten took his screwdriver and pried the chains open. Two parts of the chain fused together, leaving one in his hand. He looked confused.  
"It's an enchanted chain. I'll be free when she dies…" The girl said. "Sorry…" She added.  
"Well, if I can't save you, what do you want me to do?" He asked. The girl held her arm out and pulled Ten in the caravan, closing every door and window, blocking them from the outside world.

Ten returned home that night, expecting to forget about his night with the girl. However, nine months later, her received an unexpected souvenir… he was told the boy had his name, making him the 11th John Smith in a line.

However, this is not about how the infant turned into a boy, this is about how the boy becomes a man. 18 years passed, and the boy knew nothing of his unconventional heritage…  
The boy threw a stone at the window. A girl's slender arm came into view and opened the window. A curly haired blonde's face came into view.  
"Jackson? Jackson?" She asked, as the boy was in the shadows. He stepped forward, with a bunch of discoloured flowers.  
"Uhm… n-no, it's Eleven!" He called up. Eleven smiled. The girl rubbed under her nose.  
"Oh… did I leave something at the shop?" She asked. Eleven looked back up.  
"No, River, no, I just thought-" Eleven was stopped by a cane knocking the flowers from his hand and hitting his chest. He looked to his side. There holding roses, was Jackson Lake, the most popular man in Leadworth.  
"John Smith Eleven… shop boy by day, peeping Tom by night!" He said, holding the end of his cane to Eleven's chest. "Is there no end to your charms!" He pressed the cane end into Eleven's chest hard. Eleven was pushed backwards.  
"Jackson, stop… be nice to the poor boy." River said, patronizingly. Eleven looked up and grabbed a lengthy stick from the bush. Jackson saw and steadied himself. Eleven lunged, hit by Jackson, Jackson swerved, hitting Eleven's leg. Eleven bounced, trying to get his footing. As he did that, Jackson swiped his cane under Eleven's leg, taking the stick and snapping it.  
"You were always rubbish at fencing at school, Smith… in fact; I wonder if there was anything you were good at…" He dropped the snapped stick and walked into River's house. Eleven got up, walking home, humiliated.

Eleven rushed down the stairs, slipping down a few at the bottom. Ten was waiting for him.  
"Want some breakfast?" Ten asked. Eleven fixed his bow tie and waistcoat. He shook his head.  
"I'm really late!" He told his father. Ten nodded in understanding.  
"How did it go last night?" Ten asked Eleven, regarding River Song. Eleven nodded.  
"Good… really… really good…" He lied, running out of the house.

River bustled into the shop, walking to the front of the queue, rudely stepping in front of the woman who was ordering.  
"Hello, Eleven!" She said cheerfully. Eleven turned around.  
"R-River!" He exclaimed.  
"Right then, let's see… I need a sack of flour, a dozen eggs… oh, I'm sorry about Jackson last night, he was really rude… uhm… a sack of potatoes and some… chocolate please." She said. Eleven bustled about, grabbing her order.  
"May I see you tonight?" He asked, looking at River.  
"No, but you may walk me home now…" She told him.  
"Of course…" Eleven smiled, picking up her things and walking out, much to the disgruntlement of Mr Brigadier.

"Father… I lost my job… Father… I'm- I'm sorry, I-I lost my job… Father I-" Eleven practised.  
"You lost your job. I heard." Ten finished for him. Eleven turned and looked down.  
"Father… I'm sorry…. I… maybe Mr Brigadier's right… maybe I'm wasting my time… I'm not good enough for River."  
"He said that? That's rubbish!" Ten decided.  
"You really want to know how it went yesterday." Eleven asked. Ten nodded. "Not good." Eleven told him.

Eleven threw a stone. It hit River's window. She opened it to see him.  
"Eleven! I told you-" She started.  
"I know, I know, you told me not to come. I have something for you. A surprise." He told her. She closed the window. Eleven took that as a bad sign and started walking off, putting his bowler hat on. River joined him and he smiled.  
"It's not my birthday for another week yet…" She told him.

"I've never had champagne before." River told Eleven as he poured. She drank. "My God… wow… this is delicious!" She told him. "How does a shop boy afford all this?" She asked.  
"I'm not a shop boy. I was just a boy working in a shop. I never intended to stay in Leadworth, River… I'm gonna go out! Make my fortune!" He told her.  
"You sound like Jackson. He's going all the way to Chiswick to get me a ring."  
"I'm talking about America or… a ring? Why's he buying you a ring?" He asked.  
"Apparently he's going to propose to me on my birthday." She told him.  
"Propose? And you're gonna say yes?" He asked. She nodded.  
"Well I can't say no when he's travelled that distance!" She told him.  
"I'd go to America, to Alaska and bring you the diamonds of ice they have there. I'd go to Africa and bring you back a diamond the size of the Koh- i- Noor!" He told her. Her face was near to his.  
"I'd go to the South Pole and bring you back a polar bear's head…" He told her. She drew her head away, disgusted.  
"A Polar Bear's head!?" She queried. "You're funny Eleven, but people like you and me we're just… anyway, I should go…" He stopped her.  
"No, let's finish the champagne at least?" He asked. She sat again.  
"Okay.."

Over the wall, in the Citadel of Gallifrey, the King of Gallifrey was on his deathbed. All the stars were watching him and his final act would be one that changed the course of Eleven's life forever…

"Where is Patrick?" Rassilon asked his sons. Sylvester, Jon and William looked at one another.  
"He will be here as soon as he can, father." William said. Rassilon nodded.  
"Then we shall wait." He told them. Patrick burst into the room, walking with speed and kneeling. He rose.  
"Sorry I'm late father… I came as swiftly as I was able." He said. He looked to his brothers. "Sylvester, William… Jon." He said, in means of greeting.  
"So, to the matter of succession. Of my seven sons there are four of you remaining. I had twelve brothers-"  
"And you killed them all before your father felt ill." Sylvester finished. Rassilon smiled. "We know, father, you're strong and courageous."  
"And cunning… most importantly cunning…" Rassilon reminded him. "Patrick, go to the window, tell me what you see." He told his second son. Patrick smirked and walked over, looking out.  
"I see the Kingdom, father, the whole of Gallifrey!" He said.  
"And?" Rassilon asked.  
"My Kingdom?" He asked.  
"Maybe…" His father told him. "Look up." Patrick looked up. Sylvester crossed over and pushed. Patrick fell… down, down, down, before his ghost appeared at his father's bed, with four other ghosts.  
"Colin! Tom! Peter!" He said, happily. "You're alive." The ghost of Colin shook his head. Patrick realised. "Oh… we're stuck-"  
"Like this til' the new king is crowned." Colin finished.  
"Rose? Rose?" Rassilon asked, looking at Jon, his third son.  
"No father, it's me, your son, Jon!" Jon told him.  
"Where is Rose?" Rassilon asked.  
"Sorry father, Rose hasn't been seen for years…" William told him.  
"Sylvester…" Rassilon scolded his seventh son.  
"What?" Sylvester asked.  
"The traditions dictate that the crown has to be passed down to the next male heir." He told him.  
"Exactly, father, so why would I kill my harmless sister when these cretins are still living on earth?" He asked.  
"Indeed. Therefore, we shall resolve the situation in a non-traditional manner." Rassilon said, taking off his neck chain, that had clasped inside it, the White Point Star. It turned white, from its original blood red. "Only he of royal blood can restore the ruby." The ruby floated, once Rassilon's grip had failed. "And the one of you that does so shall be the new King of Stormhold." He died. The men still living looked at it, greedily. They reached for it. The necklace flew out of their grasp, out of the window and out of the Earth's atmosphere. It collided with a cluster of stars, exploding.

A star fell from its cluster. It shot down like a bolt, over Eleven and River.  
"Oh, Eleven! A shooting star! Beautiful!" She praised. Eleven thought, a lightbulb going off.  
"River, for your hand in marriage. I'll go and collect that star for you." He told her. "I'd cross the wall." River laughed, thinking it was a joke. When she realised it wasn't.  
"You can't cross the wall! Nobody does!" She said.  
"I would. For you, I would." He said.  
"Fine… you have a week, otherwise I'm marrying Jackson." She said, their glasses clinked in agreement.

Above, the star fell. Cassandra gasped, running into her sisters' lair to tell them that they had a new star to hunt.

The star finally fell above a forest, crashing down and creating a large crater. A glow died down as the star was revealed, not as a burning rock, but as a brunette woman, with a Greek like body, in a baby blue dress that only showed her shoes, which were dark blue. She lay unconscious, her parted lips breathing in and out, her arms splayed near to her sides and one of her legs twisted to a painful degree.

* * *

**So, hope you liked my first chapter! Plenty more to come! Rate and Review! Thanks! :D**


	2. Finding a Star

**This is the second instalment of my Whouffle fanfiction- Eleven meets Clara in this one :D**

* * *

Cassandra ran into the lair, finding her sisters splayed on the double bed.  
"Cofelia! Mercy! Wake up!" She gasped. Mercy looked up.  
"What is it?" She asked irritably. Cassandra's eyes widened, in excitement.  
"A star... has fallen..." She told them. Cofelia got up as well, looking to Mercy and back to Cassandra. They gasped, getting up hastily.

Cassandra opened the cupboards.  
"Where are the Huon Candles?" She asked, rooting around the cupboards. Mercy and Cofelia looked at one another, rolling their eyes. Cofelia decided to tell Cassandra what she obviously couldn't remember.  
"You used the last one, Cassandra. 200 Years ago. Do you not recall?" She asked. Cassandra shut her eyes, silently berating herself.  
"Perhaps we could obtain another?" Mercy inquired. Cassandra turned, looking at her haggard sisters.  
"You fool, Mercy!" She shrieked. "We obtain another while some other witch finds _our_ star! Fool!" She repeated. She turned. "No, if we want to retrieve the star, we shall... on foot." She told them. "Cofelia, I need divinations." She told her sister. Cofelia opened a cage, pulling a ferret out and locking the cage back up. Mercy held it down as it squirmed. Cofelia sliced the ferret open, letting Cassandra look.  
"If these divinations are correct, the star lies 1000 miles away." The sisters smiled.  
"Who shall go to seek it?" Cofelia asked. The sisters reached into the ferret corpse, pulling out an organ each. Cassandra opened her eyes to look ad reach for the best organ. The heart. They pulled them out of the corpse, opening their eyes.  
"I've his liver..." Cofelia examined her organ.  
"I've his kidney..." Mercy examines hers.  
"And I've his heart..." Cassandra grinned devilishly. Her sisters frowned at her, rolling their eyes. Cofelia opened the box containing the remnants of the last star's heart.  
"You'll be needing what's left of the last heart." She told Cassandra. Cassandra chased the star around the box with her hand, catching it in her balled fist. She walked to the mirror, ripping her mangled wig off, and shoving the star's heart into her mouth, gaining youth and beauty as soon as it hit her mouth. She gazed at her beautiful appearance.

Eleven walked down the hill, reaching Omega at the gates.  
"Ten Smith..." He started. Eleven chuckled.  
"It's Eleven actually." He corrected, smiling.  
"Oh. You look like your father." He said. Eleven nodded. "And I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well, do you?" He asked.  
"What, no... as well as who?" He asked, oblivious to his father's past experience.  
"What? Nobody. Nobody... Nobody crosses the wall! You know that!" He exclaimed.  
"No, no, I know... I guess I'll go back home then." Eleven, just as his father did, turned, and waited until Omega's back was turned before making a run for the gap in the wall. Unfortunately, Omega anticipated this, flipping over the wall and hitting Eleven's stomach and pushing him backwards with his shepherd's stick. He kicked Eleven twice and Eleven ran for Omega. Omega delivered one swoop of his stick to Eleven's face...

Ten ran down the stairs, seeing his son.  
"Oh, thought I heard you come in." He looked at his son with a piece of meat held to his face. "What happened? That Humphrey again?" He asked.  
"No, actually... it was the guard. The guard of the wall.." He told Ten.  
"John, he's 97 years ol-" Ten started.  
"-Which has given him years to practise." Eleven cut him off.  
"Why, pray tell, were you trying to get past the wall." Eleven turned his face to his father.  
"I might ask you the same thing." He said simply.

In the crater, the star girl woke. She looked around. The White Point Star necklace was resting on a nearby rock. She saw it and took it from its place. She chained it around her neck, looking around still.

"I have a mother... I mean... I have a mother, but she could still be alive somewhere." Eleven reflected as he and Ten were sat in the attic of their home.  
"I hope so... I certainly like to think so..." Ten told him. "Now... here's something..." Ten reached into Eleven's baby basket, pulling the fine silver chain. He passed it to Eleven.  
"The chain you cut to free her!" Eleven looked at the chain, smiling and placing it in his pocket. Ten reached and pulled out a small blue key.  
"And the key! The key she sold to you!" He looked at it, before placing that in his pocket too.  
"She told me it would bring me luck... and this.." He pulled out a scroll of parchment and handed it to Eleven. "I've never opened it. It's addressed to you..." Eleven opened the letter, handing a candle to Ten.  
"My dearest John,  
please know that I only ever wanted the best for you. Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat- My dearest wish is that we will meet someday- The fastest way to travel is by candlelight- To use it, think of me and only me- I will think of you every day, for always-

Your Mother" Eleven rolled up the letter, putting it back in the basket and taking the candle from his father. Ten struck a match, lighting the candle, making Eleven disappear.

In the crater, the star girl was shakily getting up. She limped around, looking for a way out of the crater. She saw a light in the sky, coming towards her. She backed up slightly and the light drew closer and closer until... CRASH. Eleven landed on top of the girl.  
"Mother?" He asked. "Mother? Oh! Mother! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He asked the irritated woman under him.  
"No! And I'm not your mother so get off me!" She pushed him off, letting her arms sit her up properly.  
"You're... you're not my mother?" He looked at her confused. She frowned at him in disbelief.  
"Do I _look_ like I'm your mother?!" She questioned, sarcastically, looking at Eleven, who chuckled.  
"No... no, not really..." He said, still chuckling. He realised she was trying to get up and hastily added: "Are you alright, do you want some help?" He asked. She looked at him.  
"You can help by leaving me alone!" She said, making him back off. He walked to the edge of the crater, thinking, still holding the huon candle.  
"I thought of my mother… and then… but River and the star just popped into…" Eleven started to search around for the lump of celestial rock he had imagined to find. He turned, remembering that the girl was still there.  
"Uhm, excuse me… sorry… you haven't s-seen a star around here, have you?" He asked. The star looked bemused.  
"You're funny." Sarcasm. Again. Eleven didn't seem to notice as he looked around still, kneeling next to the girl.  
"No, really… this must be where it fell…" He thought. The girl rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah… this is where it fell… or if you want to be _really_ specific… up there is where this weird bloody necklace came out of nowhere and knocked it out of the heavens when it was minding its own business and over… there… is where it landed… and over here… this was where it was hit by a _magical flying moron!" _Eleven stared blankly at her, before…  
"You're the star? You're the star! Oh wow!" Eleven chuckled. "I never thought that… ha… may I just say in advance… I'm sorry." He said. The star looked at him blankly.  
"For what?" She asked, confused. As soon as she had asked, Eleven wrapped the fine silver chain around her wrist.  
"For this!" He got up, standing ten feet away. The chain seemed to elongate and grow. Eleven was now looking at the star. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, this means that you have to come with me… see, you're going to be a birthday present… for River, my true love…" He finished.  
"But of course! Nothing says romance like the gift of a kidnapped, injured woman!" She pulled her arm, with the chain around it and made Eleven fall. For a small girl, she was stronger than she looked. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

A way away in the Gallifrey Castle, William, Sylvester and Jon were preparing to go to find the stone. William, first born prince, was stood with the Bishop in the Royal Chapel.  
"Hurry. You should be on your way now, William. You must find the royal necklace with the ruby before your brothers. I should like to see you take the throne. The first benevolent king. I don't doubt Gallifrey would be a better place under your rule." He told William. William nodded.  
"Well, that is very fascinating, isn't it Jon?" Sylvester asked his brother as they both walked into the Chapel.  
"Yes indeed.." Jon replied, relishing in the attention. The Bishop and William turned. The Bishop turned from confident into uneasy.  
"Jon, Sylvester, well… well… uhm… now that you're all here… would you care to join me in a toast?" He asked. Sylvester smiled malevolently.  
"A very good idea." He strutted to the Chapel prayer table. Each brother was at one side of the table. William on the right, Jon at the end and Sylvester at the left. The Bishop brought over the wine. He stood opposite Jon at the table. Everyone took a goblet.  
"To the New King of Gallifrey." The words that came from the Bishop's mouth were repeated by the brothers in a toast as they drank. The bishop started choking, his face getting redder, losing breath. He collapsed on the table, dead. Jon, William and Sylvester looked at one another. They panicked, looking each other brother in the eye until Jon exhaled, choking. He was dead too. Sylvester's eyes widened as he held his throat, choking too. He fell backwards onto the marble floor. William smiled, picking the crown up. The King, at last… until Sylvester started laughing. He stood up.  
"You really thought you were King!" He laughed. William looked at the Bishop.  
"You killed the Bishop!" William accused.  
"No, William, I think you'll find you killed the Bishop. By drinking out of the wrong cup." He told him. Wlliam looked down, guiltily. "Oh please, when you've finished wrestling with you conscience, may I suggest you withdraw to your quarters? Leave the quest for the stone to me!" He strutted out, leaving William with 2 dead bodies.

In the crater, the star was sat. Eleven was laid, head on coat, trying to sleep. The star was trying to chew her way from the chains. She pulled the chain and Eleven sat up.  
"Don't you ever sleep!" He questioned.  
"Not at night. May have escaped your notice, genius, but night's when stars have rather better things to do. They're coming out… shining…" She looked up, smiling, then remembered that she was no longer up there with her friends.  
"May have escaped yours, but you're not in the sky anymore!" Eleven laid back down, head on pillow coat. "Coming out is off the agenda. Shining has been suspended until… further notice… a- and sleeping during the day is O-U-T!" He closed his eyes. "Unless you have some magical way of sleeping while you're walking." He laughed.  
"Have you not got it into your thick head yet? I'm not _walking_ anywhere." She pulled the chain again. Eleven stood, annoyed.  
"Fine. Sit in a crater. I've had enough of you anyway!" He said, collecting his things. "You know, I was going to put you back in the sky once I'd brought you to my River, but obviously, you'd rather sit on your own in the middle of nowhere." He said, trying to convince her.  
"And just how are you going to get be back up in the sky?!" The girl asked. Eleven reached into his pocket, pulling out the huon candle.  
"I always find the fastest way to travel is by candlelight…" He started, turning to show the star the candle.  
"You've got a huon candle!" She smiled, knowing she could go home.  
"Yeah, I have a hurron candle…" He answered.  
"A _huon_ candle-" She corrected.  
"-That's what I said!" Eleven said.  
"You said 'hurron'." She rolled her eyes.  
"Well, I was gonna give what's left of it to you…" He held it out, like an innocent 5 year old holds a crayon out to say sorry to another child at nursery.  
"Well that barely has one use left!" She told him, trying to find any way for him to let go of it and let her take it on her own.  
"Well, then be grateful I'm not using it, to get you and I back to the wall!" He argued, determined. She looked at him, deciding, chewing her lip.  
"Fine! Help me up!" Eleven walked and helped her up. She limped as she started to walk.  
"You _are_ gonna have to walk faster than that, otherwise I'll never get you to River in time for her birthday." He said.  
"Don't push your luck!" The star retorted.

* * *

**Rate and Review :D**


End file.
